Ken Daniels
Ken Daniels is the current play-by-play announcer for the Detroit Red Wings of the NHL on FSN Detroit. This is his 12th season as the voice of the Red Wings. Finding his "Wings" Daniels grew up influencing the game of hockey, not just calling it. He was a hockey official on the ice from the age of 11 until the end of his college career. He was involved with the Greater Toronto Hockey League and put himself through college doing up to four games a night. After graduating from York University in Toronto, Daniels began his radio career in Oshawa and moved to CJCL out of Toronto in 1980 covering both the political beat and general news. He dabbled in sports and kicked off his play by play career with the Toronto Maple Leafs in 1988. He would remain with that radio station, which later became Canada's first all-sports radio station, THE FAN, for another nine seasons. While continuing with his radio job, Daniels appearing on television in 1985, with the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, and by 1990, became a reporter for ''Hockey Night in Canada''. In February 1992, Daniels was the main game host, which included appearances with Don Cherry on "Coach's Corne''r", while Ron MacLean was in Albertville, France covering the 1992 Winter Olympics. In 1994, Daniels began doing play-by-play for ''HNIC, usually for games in Western Canada. Daniels' Olympic experience landed him a role as the "Olympic Host" in the NBC Movie of the Week: On Thin Ice - The Tai Babilonia Story. He also appeared in a film with Tony Danza, "The Philadelphia Phenomenon", and was a play-by-play voice for the CBS /CTV television program Due South. Detroit Red Wings For the 1997–98 NHL season, Daniels was lured away from CBC to take over play-by-play for the Detroit Red Wings and teamed up with color commentator Mickey Redmond. On December 12, 2006 Daniels broadcast a game between the Red Wings and the Ottawa Senators from ice-level between the benches, while color commentator Redmond remained in the booth. This was the first time a U.S. local station had attempted this type of broadcast. Daniels received a Michigan Emmy Award for this broadcast at the 29th Annual Michigan EMMY Awards on June 16, 2007 in Detroit. On June 4, 2008 Daniels filled-in for regular Detroit radio broadcast announcer Ken Kal for game 6 of the 2008 Stanley Cup finals between the Detroit Red Wings and the Pittsburgh Penguins. Ken Kal was suffering from Laryngitis and was unable to call the game. The Red Wings had a 3-2 lead in the series and won the game, and the cup. In a very classy move, with 45 seconds left in the game, Ken Daniels took off the headset and handed the game over to Ken Kal, stating to Kal, "I don't care if you can't talk, you have to bring it home". Ken Kal called the final 10 seconds, and was able to make the call "...The Detroit Red Wings are the 2008 Stanley Cup Champions!" Daniels is a longtime active member of the Detroit Sports Broadcasters Association, founded in 1948 by pioneer Tigers announcer Ty Tyson. External links *Interview with Ken on Hockey Refs.com References Category:National Hockey League broadcaster Category:Detroit Red Wings Category:Toronto Maple Leafs